


【双leo】若相惜（四）

by wanglulu



Category: wanglulu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglulu/pseuds/wanglulu





	【双leo】若相惜（四）

“润玉，我…我想要你。”杨平声音有些沙哑，眼底满是欲望，他的下身涨的难受，想要得到疏解。

润玉脸色也变得微微潮红，眼中波光荡漾，微微点了点头，杨平得到了默许，心里激动地要死，他凭借着本能将舌头伸进润玉的小嘴里，不停地翻滚，润玉被这样激烈的吻吻得心潮澎湃，呼吸变得急促。

接着，杨平的手开始不安分地扯开润玉的腰带，衣服顺着润玉光滑的皮肤滑落，松松垮垮的露出大片的雪肌玉肤,比完全曝露出来更多了一份让人心痒难耐的撩人诱惑。杨平眼中的欲望更加强烈了，他用嘴含住润玉胸前两颗粉嫩的樱桃，润玉不自主地发出一声呻吟，头微微后仰，脸上逐渐布满了情欲。

“啊…杨平，你…你轻点…”酥麻的快感从乳头传来，润玉情不自禁的发出呻吟。

润玉的两颗嫣红被杨平咬的肿肿的，显得更加鲜艳欲滴，惹人怜爱，杨平顺着润玉的肌肤，一路吻下去，触及的手感如同丝绸一般。

“润玉，我难受，你帮我好不好？”杨平可怜巴巴地望着润玉，润玉感受到身下那火热又坚硬的那处，脸烧了起来。

他轻轻将手移到那处，将外面的那层遮盖物去掉，用冰凉的小手抓住那硕大又发烫的巨物，来回动了起来，杨平发出一阵舒服的低吟，在润玉越来越快的速度下泄了出来，他趴在润玉的肩上，还未从那极大的快感中回过神来，这是他的第一次射精，他从未想过这世上竟会有这么美妙的事。

润玉的手上，衣服上沾满了白浊，更要命的事，润玉将手上的白浊伸进嘴里，舔了舔，耳朵动的厉害，说道：“真好吃。”

眼前的一幕刺激着杨平的感官，刚刚得到疏解的那处又可耻地硬了起来，不够，这样完全不够。

杨平一把扯开润玉的亵裤，润玉那笔直白净的大腿便印入眼帘，还有那微微翘立的那处，干净又美好，杨平倾身含住了那块东西，润玉急促地呻吟着：

“杨平…别…啊…”润玉感觉到那无与伦比地快感，大脑一片空白，只能胡乱地叫着。

过了一会，润玉达到了高潮，身体微微抽搐，射在了杨平嘴里，杨平一口吞掉润玉的精华，脸上带着痞痞的笑容：“润玉的味道真好。”

润玉羞地用手遮住脸，却被杨平压在地上，杨平轻轻拨开润玉的手，情不自禁地抚摸着润玉小小的耳朵，另一只手悄悄抓住润玉不安分的尾巴。

“你干什么，别…别抓我尾巴。”润玉眼中湿漉漉的，有些哀求地对杨平说道。

杨平恶趣味地顺着尾巴摸到了那已经有些湿润的后穴，润玉惊的瞳孔放大，想要逃跑，却被杨平按住。

“跑什么啊？难道我们不可以做些更快乐的事吗？”杨平带着些许邪气地凑在润玉耳边低声说道。

润玉猜到杨平想要做什么，内心有些害怕，杨平自是看出来了，他温柔地吻了吻润玉的眉眼，柔声道：“我会很温柔的，玉儿。”

说着，杨平将一根手指缓缓地伸进润玉的后穴，润玉身子微微一僵，他感觉到后穴的异物，说不出痛，却有种痒痒的感觉。

接着，杨平又慢慢放进两根手指，润玉皱了皱眉，后穴不自觉的收紧，杨平的手指像是吸住一样，在温暖的后穴中来回抽动。

“嗯…嗯…啊”

润玉慢慢适应了异物，逐渐感觉到一股难以言说的快感，他抑制不住地发出娇喘，让杨平身下更加难耐，恨不得立马进入润玉的身体。

“玉儿，我进来了。”杨平在放进第五根手指的时候，觉得润玉应该能承受自己的巨物，他将润玉的双腿扳开，喘着粗气抽出粗长的肉棒，缓慢的顶开快要闭上的穴口，粗大的棒身一点点进入红肿的小穴，完全将窄小的穴口撑开，密不可分的结合到一起，又抽出。

润玉发出一声既痛苦又欢愉的叫声，他紧紧环住杨平的脖子，在杨平不断的冲刺下尽情地叫着，杨平喘着粗气，润玉的蜜穴像是有魔力一样让他沉浸其中，他像只饥渴的野兽一样不停地在润玉身上驰骋着。

洞穴内充斥着引人遐想的呼吸声，碰撞声，水声，润玉已经被拨弄地一点力气都没有了，半睁的双眼有些迷离，透出若有若无的魅惑，平日里淡色的嘴唇也因刚刚的情事变的艳红湿润。

“啊啊啊！啊……”他瘫软下来，失神地看着前方。可杨平还沉浸在天堂一般的快感中，最后，杨平的速度越来越快，在两人满足的一声呻吟中，杨平泄了出来，然后直盯着润玉的脸看，发现他脸上红晕比出去时艳丽，目光顺着他的下巴缓慢的扫过修长的颈子，渐渐落到腰部。

润玉赤裸着身躯，毛茸茸的耳朵此时也疲惫地垂了下来，身上满是情爱留下的痕迹，额头被汗水打湿，银白色的长发凌乱地散落在地上。

杨平将润玉轻轻抱在怀里，润玉有些心疼地摸了摸杨平身上的伤痕：“你这些伤，一定很疼吧。”

杨平闻言笑了笑，说道：“当时肯定很疼啊，不过疼多了也就习惯了。”

说完，杨平看了看怀里的润玉，吧唧朝润玉嘴上亲了一口，“以后有我的玉儿，我就再也不怕疼了。”

润玉也笑了起来，两人就这样在山洞里缠绵不休，没有意识到今后会面临什么样的生离死别。


End file.
